oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Pass/Quick guide
Details of Ardougne Castle. |difficulty=3 |length=Very Long (1 hour and 10 minutes if lucky) |requirements = *Completed Biohazard **Plague City *25 Ranged Recommended: *High Agility (40+) strongly recommended. If you dont have this, it will take 2 hours or more. *50 Thieving is recommended for a shortcut. *43 Prayer for Protection prayers |items=*2 ropes (3 or more recommended) *A bow and arrow (cannot use broad, ogre, or poisoned arrows) *A spade (spawns at Edmond's house north of Ardougne Castle where Plague City was started) *A plank (obtainable during quest) *Equipment for dealing with multiple mid-level foes *''Lots'' of food to survive traps and monsters (Basket of strawberries is recommended.) *A bucket (obtainable during quest) *A tinderbox (obtainable during quest) Recommended: *4+ Agility potions or 8+ Summer pies for players with a low Agility level *Telekinetic Grab runes for the Amulet of othanian if you have a low Agility level *A teleportation method to leave the dungeon quickly |kills = *3 Demons (level 91) *3 Paladins (level 62) *Kalrag (level 89) *Disciple of Iban (level 13)}} Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to King Lathas on the of Ardougne Castle. *Talk to Koftik in the western most part of West Ardougne next to the cave. *Enter the cave and run south at the first junction. *Talk to Koftik for a cloth. Use it on an arrow, then light it. *Go North to the gated area. *Equip your bow and fire arrow, then shoot the guide rope attached to the bridge. *Once across the bridge, take the plank in the north room (If you didn't bring one). *Continue through the cave until you reach a gap. Use a rope on the rock above you. *Continue through the cave until you reach a large grid. *Walk across the grid and use trial and error to find your path. You will fall through some of the tiles. Refer to the full guide if you're struggling. Pull the lever at the end. Orbs of light *Run past the zombie camp, there will be odd markings along the walls of the corridor. These are traps, search them to avoid being injured or just run past them. (You can step just before the trap and run to the square just after the trap for the trap to not damage you.) *You will reach an altar, take the north path using planks on the flat rocks. (You can step just before the trap and run to the square just after the trap for the trap to not damage you.) Take the orb. *Take the north west path. Take the orb. *Take the west path, traversing the flat rocks as before. (You can step just before the trap and run to the square just after the trap for the trap to not damage you.) Take the orb. *Take the final path, don't pick up the orb until you have searched the rock first. *Return to the zombie camp. *Use the 4 orbs on the furnace. *Return to the altar, and climb down the well. *Dig the mud at (2'). *Cross the ledge at ('3). *If you have 50 thieving, take the short cut at (5') - avoid the bubbles! *If you lack 50 thieving, cross the wooden maze to get to the other side. *Squeeze through obstacle pipe at ('6). Cold blooded killing *Search the unicorn cage. *Use the railing on the boulder above the unicorn. *Search the cage again. *Pass through the tunnel until you reach 3 knights. *Kill them and take their badges. *Continue forwards, using your plank on either flat rock, until you see a well. *Search the well. *Use the badges and horn on the well. *Open the door. Iban's cavern *Run south as far as you can (see map), and take the stairs (yellow dot on map). *Talk to Niloof the dwarf(you can talk to Kamen and accept his beer to receive a stew, a bread and a meat pie as many times as you wish, but you take 5 damage and your agility level is reduced by 3 each time you do). *Go upstairs and search the Witch's window from outside her house (Use the map pictured to find her). *Pick up the Witch's cat (Use the map). *Use the cat on the Witch's door. *Search the chest in her house for a few items. *Kill the three demons west of the Witch and take their amulets. *Open the chest north of the middle demon. Pour the liquid on the doll. *Talk to Klank the dwarf downstairs. *Take the bucket from the large house. Use it on the barrel in the small room. *Run far east and use the brew on the tomb. Use tinderbox on tomb to obtain Iban's ashes. *Use the ashes on the doll. *Run north east to the spider pit, kill Kalrag the spider and run out of its pit. *Take the stairs west of Kalrag to reach the half souless area. *Wear Klank's gauntlets and search the cage circled on the map for Iban's dove. *Use the dove on the doll. *Kill a disciple of Iban in the middle of the maze and pick up his robes. *Un-equip everything and equip the robes. You don't need planks or rope any more. Make sure to leave 3 empty spaces for Iban's staff and the death and fire runes. *Enter Iban's temple and use the doll on the well - you will take damage as you move to the well, you should have more than 30 hp before you enter the room (right-click 'use' on the doll as left-clicking will click 'search'). *Return to King Lathas. *Quest complete!